Will You Have Some Tea?
by Floydgoneawry
Summary: The day of the concert at Budokan...
1. Practice Makes it Perfect

Mio Akiyama was in the club room all alone.

Tonight was the big performance and she wanted to  
be ready.

The muscles in her shoulders and hands felt stiff.

The only way to cure this, Mio thought, was practice.

She had just tuned Elizabeth and was warming up  
when it happened.

It started with a skipped note in a scale. Instinctively,  
her pinky reached out to play it but, of course, a  
mistake is a mistake and she started the scale over.

It happened again this time, but, instead of stopping,  
she repeated it and added a few notes. Then she  
played it again, and again, and again until she had  
turned it into a little melody.

With a smile on her face, she started swaying to the  
beat. Mio closed her eyes and let the music sweep her  
away. Soon, she was dancing around in a little circle  
as the deep bass notes caused the very air around  
her to come alive. The wood of the guitar vibrated  
gently with each resonating sound and it shook Mio  
to her core.

All of the pre-concert worries were melting away with  
every note.

The tune was now so familiar to her that she let the  
pick fall from her hand in favor of her fingers so she  
could add more notes on top of her steady melody.

The clatter of the small piece of plastic as it hit the  
wooden floor did not even phase her.

Though she would never admit to it, Mio blushed as  
she purposely let the bass vibrate against her  
stomach and enjoyed the sensuous feeling she  
experienced.

What the girl did not know was that someone had  
crept into the room and silently stepped behind her.

Mio tried to scream but the hand that was suddenly  
clapped down over her mouth stifled the noise. Her  
eyes were wide as another arm wrapped around her  
waist and brought the now rigid girl into her attacker's  
chest.

"Don't scream, Mio-chan," her molester said sweetly,  
"that was a pretty little song you were playing," then,  
into her left ear, the attacker whispered, "and that  
was a sexy little dance you were doing. May I dance  
with you?"

Mio squealed when she felt teeth begin to nibble  
lightly on her earlobe. She squeezed her eyes shut as  
her only defense. The bass rocked back and forth on  
its strap, making its own small buzzes in protest that  
were projected slightly by the amplifier.

It was only a few seconds of this treatment before the  
long-haired girl melted and all the tension left her  
body as she sank to her knees.

Futile attempts were made against her attacker's  
hand that was now undoing a few buttons on Mio's  
shirt.

Fingers delicately fondled her breasts and lightly  
pinched her nipples through the thin bra.

Mio had finally stopped resisting and her breathing  
was gradually slowing, making her whimpers and  
whines fewer and quieter.

Her partner removed the guitar strap from the strap  
buttons.

The small horn of the bass was gently pressed  
against Mio's loins, causing the musician to flinch  
slightly.

"I have a little song too. I call it 'Mio' and it goes  
something like this."

The lowest string was plucked and the resulting  
vibrations went up and down Mio's body forcing her  
to cry out.

The girl fell to the floor clutching her bass. She lay  
there trembling while the other stood up over her  
victoriously.

"Good luck tonight, Mio-chan."


	2. After Party

To celebrate the success of the girl's night at Budokan,  
Tsumugi's father had cleared out the entire top floor in  
a hotel that the Kotobuki family just happened to own.  
One large room in particular was devoted to the  
celebration where most of the guests were currently  
occupying. The other rooms on the floor were meant  
for any guests who decided to sleep over for the night  
and begin their trek home in the morning.

Those who were lucky enough to be invited were  
packed into the main room to party and mingle with  
their friends and the members of the band.

Yui, Ritsu, and Mugi had naturally blossomed under the  
attention and were busy chatting with fans or signing  
an autograph here and there, and, with some  
encouragement from Yui, Azusa also paid some  
fan-service to the crowd.

Mio, however, was avoiding the wave of people who  
had flocked to meet them. She was sitting in a chair in  
the corner of the room trying to go unnoticed.

Whenever a young boy would find some courage and  
try to speak with her, she would turn away and try  
her best to make him leave her alone.

The concert had been fun for her, but this was just  
unwanted. Mio constantly glanced at the clock at the  
wall.

'It's already midnight. When is everyone going to  
leave?'

Mio looked around only to find that her fellow  
band-mates had disappeared.

'Where did they go?'

She got up and walked to the restroom as quietly as  
possible to avoid any unnecessary attention.

The young girl stood in front of the mirror and looked  
into the eyes staring back at her. The outfit Sawako  
had chosen was not as extreme as some of her past  
creations, but it was becoming slightly uncomfortable  
as the night wore on. Mio un-pinned the little top hat  
and put it down next to the sink along with her long,  
fingerless glove. She ran some water to wipe away  
the make-up from under her left eye.

Mio shrieked when the hand went over her mouth.

A familiar arm wrapped around Mio and held on  
tightly.

"Don't do that, you'll just smear it."

Mio struggled out of the grasp.

"Want to go someplace more private, Mio-chan?"

"Leave me alone."

"Don't be shy. I have a surprise for you."

Mio considered her options: she could leave now or  
go back to the party.

Being the lesser of two evils, she chose the former.


	3. A Yearning Undefined

He stood nervously in the hotel room as he waited for  
her to come out.

"Would you like to sleep with me?" she had asked,  
as if the idea was a common subject during any  
everyday conversation.

It is not as if they were strangers.

He had been a long-time employee in the music  
shoppe her family owned and would often be  
summoned to the Kotobuki household to tune  
Tsumugi's piano.

Oh dear, that sounded euphemistic.

He really would go to tune the piano.

Tonight, however, he was the person in charge of  
making sure the instruments and equipment were  
ready for the performance.

The young musician came out of the bathroom wearing  
a long, pink, cotton nightgown and a playful grin that  
seemed almost childish.

"Have you ever done this before?" he asked as Mugi  
pulled back the blankets.

"I used to do this all the time with my father when I  
was younger."

He backed away in shock upon hearing this. To his  
horror, there was more to the story.

"Sometimes he would be away and the butler or maid  
would do this instead. That was nice, but it just  
wasn't the same."

He began to wonder if he really wanted to go through  
with this.

Mugi jumped happily under the covers and patted the  
mattress with her left hand as a sign for him to join  
her.

"Aren't you coming in?" she asked with a smile on her  
face.

With little choice, he cautiously got under the blankets  
next to the young Princess of the Highlands.

Mugi hugged his left arm and rested her cheek against  
his shoulder.

"My father would sleep next to me a lot when I was  
younger. He would usually read to me first and he  
would stay next to me all night. Even if I was sick or he  
was busy, he would always make time for me, but  
when I turned thirteen, he said I was too old for this  
sort of thing. It's so comforting having someone in bed  
with me. It feels so peaceful."

The blonde-haired girl drifted off and the young man  
suddenly realized the severity of his situation.

"Hee, hee...jello."

"Jello?"

He wondered what would happen if anyone,  
especially her father, found out that he was actually  
able to _sleep_ with Tsumugi Kotobuki.


	4. The Queen of Diamonds

Sawako Yamanaka sat in the hotel room looking at the  
happy people who were busy chatting amongst  
themselves. She sighed and stirred her depressingly  
non-alcoholic drink.

As if from the past, a familiar voice came from behind  
her.

"So you taught those girls, huh?" he said with a hint  
of admiration, "you must be an excellent teacher."

Sawako turned to look at the young man who had  
broken her heart so many years ago. She gave him a  
cold stare as he sat down beside her.

"What do you want?"

"Just to sit and talk. Is there something wrong with  
that?"

She glared at him with contempt.

"Listen, I know it may seem sudden, but how about  
we go back to my place? For old time's sake."

"I thought I wasn't wild enough for you. Or was I too  
wild? I forget," she said in a voice that dripped with  
sarcasm.

"Don't be that way. Listen, people change. I want to  
get to know you better."

'I bet you do.'

"Just come by. You don't have to do anything you  
don't want to."

Going against her better judgement, Sawako stood up  
and followed him back to his home.

The apartment was surprisingly well kept and he had,  
as Sawako soon discovered, an extremely large bed.

After an hour, Sawako was laying on her side with his  
arms wrapped around from behind. As she lay there,  
she spotted the framed photograph on the  
night-table. The woman who looked back at her had  
bright blue eyes and light brown hair.

"Your sister?" she asked apprehensively.

"No, my girlfriend, but what she doesn't know won't  
hurt her, right?"

"I see," said the now irritated teacher.

'So I was just a one night stand,' she thought.

The jilted woman began planning her revenge. She  
waited until he fell asleep and then carefully slipped  
out of bed.

***********


	5. Victim of Love

"Azu-nyan!"

"Please don't, Yui-senpai."

"Puni-puni!"

"This doesn't feel good."

"Puni-puni!"

"Stoppit!"

"Puni-puni!"

"Oh fine, but just this one time."

* * *

Sawako Yamanaka put her denim jacket on and pulled  
her hair out from under the collar. She was ready to  
leave when she thought of the perfect parting piece.  
She reached under her skirt, let her black panties fall  
to the floor, picked them up, and placed them over the  
head of her sleeping would-be boyfriend.

She giggled at the sight of him tied to the bed with a  
note drawn on his forehead to his current girlfriend.

It was a short note for the woman who had  
unknowingly lent her lover to someone else.

It simply said 'thanks.'


	6. Pretty Maids All in a Row

Mio's back arched, forcing her stomach towards the  
ceiling as she climaxed. Her mouth was open in a  
silent scream, tears welled in her closed eyes and she  
could not breathe as she shook from pleasure.

Ritsu Tainaka was behind her, stroking Mio's silky black  
hair and kissing her cheek softly the entire time. When  
she finally lay back down on the mattress and started  
breathing again, Ritsu whispered soothingly into her  
friend's ear.

"Good girl, Mio," she cooed as the long-haired girl  
rested in her arms, "I knew you would like the  
surprise."

Nodoka Manabe pointed her tongue and lightly  
touched it to Mio's clitoris causing the girl to jump  
weakly in her subdued state. With the wet, slippery  
tip, she went up along Mio's body, stopping to dip into  
her navel only briefly before continuing. Her tongue  
traveled between the valley formed by the girl's  
breasts, then along her neck and over her chin  
until she reached Mio's mouth to give her a tender  
kiss.

She broke it softly, leaving the girl to lie there, staring  
blankly at the ceiling.

"And thank you, Nodoka-chan," Ritsu added after  
giving the grinning meganekko a peck on the forehead,  
"thank you for taking such good care of my Mio."

Nodoka frowned upon hearing these words.

"I'm sorry," Ritsu corrected, "_our_ Mio."

The smile returned to Nodoka's face and they both  
rested their heads against the shoulders of the girl  
who had always been the center of everyone's  
attention.


End file.
